


Skyrim:Undying Elf. Part 2-The passing of a curse.

by Notyourcouch



Series: Skyrim:Undying Elf [2]
Category: Skyrim
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Death, F/F, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gore, Ice, Magic, Rape, Skyrim - Freeform, Snuff, Witch - Freeform, curse, force, tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourcouch/pseuds/Notyourcouch
Summary: Rayne wanders into Orphan Rock in search of Nettlebane. She is attacked by a group of witches. Captured, Rayne becomes part of a sexual ritual that changes her life forever.
Series: Skyrim:Undying Elf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Skyrim:Undying Elf. Part 2-The passing of a curse.

I arrive at Orphan Rock just a few hours after sunrise. I can hear the chanting of the witches that reside here. I crouch down and start to make my way into their camp. As I crouch and walk around the perimeter I notice a witch hunched over a fire. She is wearing a long black cloak that hides her face. Her hands wave over the flames causing the fire to match her movements. I draw my bow and notch an arrow against the bowstring. My arrow flies through the air but just before it connects with the witch a wall of ice appears. I look around in shock. In the corner of my eye I see a large spike of ice coming towards me. I try to move quickly but the spell hits me hard in the shoulder knocking me to the ground. 

I grunt in pain and struggle to regain myself. I watch as two witches start walking closer to me. Their hands waving, gathering more magic to attack me with. I take a deep breath, stand and take aim. Another arrow shoots from my bow and pierces through the leg of one of the witches. She screams out in pain and falls to a knee. Her companion chants louder and a ball of fire gathers in her hands. I duck behind a tree just in time as the ball of flame slams into the bark and explodes in a loud bang. Embers fly out in every direction. I take my chance as she prepares another attack and fire an arrow into her chest.

I have to take cover as another fireball comes hurling towards me. This time the tree explodes in flames and knocks me to the ground. My bow flies from my hands and becomes out of reach. 

“Give it up young adventurer.” A voice in the distance echoes through the camp. “You do not stand a chance against me.” 

I look around for the source of the voice. One of the witches is dead and the other is wounded and can’t focus for another attack. I scramble to get to my bow. I reach for my weapon but another ball of fire connects with the wooden bow and engulfs it. I curse myself for being slow and not scouting the area first. I turn my attention towards the witch that is still trying to recover. I cannot see the hidden attacker just yet. I decide to take my chances and run towards the injured female. I rip a dagger from my belt and before the witch sees me coming, I drive the blade into her chest.

I am finally able to see the witch’s face. “I am so sorry,” I whisper to the dark elf as life fades from her red eyes. Her body goes limp and falls to the ground. 

As I lay her head down gently, the hidden witch had time to cast another spell. I am hit square in the chest with an ice spike. If it wasn’t for the magical enchantment I placed on my cloak, the spike would have gone right through my body. Instead the kinetic blow throws me onto my back and knocks the wind from my lungs. 

“Just give up High Elf,” the female voice crackles. I can hear footsteps coming closer to me. “I will make your death quick and painless.”

I gasp for air and try to regain myself. My hand goes to my chest and I groan in pain. I definitely have bruised ribs if not broken. I flip myself over onto my hands and knees and begin to crawl away from the approaching witch. My hands eagerly searching for my dagger. I stop when I see a pair of bare feet before me.

“You should have run High Elf,” The female's voice says with laughter.

I sit back on my knees and take a few deep breaths as I am finally able to catch my breath. I look over the woman before me. Her long black hair covers her naked chest. The green eyes of a Breton woman stares down at me in amusement. The witch is thin but not sickly thin. She has a dagger in her left hand and her right is balled into a fist with fire dancing between her fingers.

“Just get it over with,” I say in a defeated tone. MY eyes stare hers down, not showing weakness.

“You come into my camp, kill my sisters and you expect me not to take my time killing you?” She laughs and bends down to meet my gaze. “You interrupted an extremely important ritual.”

I watch as the woman raises the dagger and brings it down, hilt first, into my head. I groan loudly in pain and my vision begins to blur and spin. I feel myself falling backwards and everything goes black.

“Wha...what happened?” I groan as my vision returns to me. My eyes open slowly and I am welcomed with a bright blue sky. I try to sit up to look around but I am stopped by something holding me down. I try moving my hands and legs but nothing happens. I turn my head to see my wrists wrapped tightly in rope. I soon realize that I am tied down onto a large stone table. My clothes have been removed from my body.

“Fuck,” I say with a deep breath.

“Do you know what it is like to live forever?” 

I turn my head the other direction to see the naked Breton that captured me. She is standing over a dead male Redguard. 

“I was cursed three hundred years ago by a hagraven,” The female turns to face me. “I watched everyone I love grow old and die. When I finally found a cure, you show up and interrupt it!” She screams at me in anger.

“I am sorry that your life has been rough,” I say sincerely. “Perhaps we can travel…”

“I am done traveling!” She yells. Her naked body walks back towards me. MY eyes go to a dagger nearby that matches the description of the Nettlebane. “It won’t help you. I have been stabbed, drowned, set on fire and yet I am still here.” She points to the magic weapon. “That weapon passes the curse on during a ritual of lust.” The Breton stops next to my bound body. She runs a finger over my naked stomach. Shivers run down my spine as everything starts to make sense to me.

“Wait a minute,” I say quickly trying to think of a way out.

“Enough talking young one,” The woman grabs a cloth and shoves it into my mouth. “I found a willing man to take the curse from me. Before he could climax and complete the spell, you came and ruined it. Instead the curse took his life. Now you will take his spot.” 

I grumble and try to protest but the fabric in my mouth stops any words from forming. I wiggle around to try and break free of my bindings. My body shivers from the cold air. Or maybe from the fear of death. I watch as the witch brings a hand to my thigh. She caresses my skin slowly and slides a finger up to my exposed sex. Slowly, she pushes a finger inside of me.

“Looks like you have recently had someone inside you as well,” the witch giggles. Her finger moved around inside of me. The Breton removes her finger from my hole and pushes it into her mouth. She moans in pleasure. “Definitely a man’s seed.” She smiles at me and looks over my flawless pale skin. 

“Get your filthy hands off me witch!” I was able to get the cloth out of my mouth Using my tongue. “Just because you were stupid and got cursed doesn’t mean you can do it to…” she cuts me off by putting her cum soaked finger into my mouth. 

“Hush elf. Before I cut your tongue out,” she whispers to me. Her focus changes to her hand and I watch a long Icicle form. With her finger still in my mouth, the witch pushes the cold object into my pussy. 

My body tenses as I am opened up quickly. The ice is longer and thicker than the man that was just in there hours ago. I instantly start to shiver as the freezing rod is pushed deeper into me. My tongue starts to wrap around the finger between my lips. I don’t know why but I just needed to do that. 

“That’s right bitch,” the Breton laughs. “Submit to me. Allow my magic to flow through you.”

I begin to moan as the ice rod is pushed deeper into me. I can feel magic flowing to keep the ice from melting inside of me. The current of energy flowing up my spine sending wave after wave of pleasure into me. The woman bends down and brings her mouth to my nipple. She sucks on it briefly before sinking her teeth into my skin. I don’t even flinch. 

“Oh you like that don’t you?” She laughs and bites down even harder. Not enough to break skin but definitely leaking marks. 

I moan loudly and raise my chest to give her more. My hips bucking bath and forth to quicken the pace. More magic flows into the ice and it starts to grow in size. My pussy stretching to accommodate the growing object. Two more fingers are inserted into my mouth and I happily suck on them. Then suddenly everything stops. 

“Wait don’t stop!” I say eager to feel more. 

“We are just getting started, High Elf.” 

The woman climbs up onto the table and straddles me. The icicle inside me starts to vibrate and grow again. Only this time it extends out of me. I realize the reason as the Breton moans loudly as it pushes into her also. I try to reach out and touch the woman but my bonds hold firm. My new friend starts to grind back and forth causing the ice cock to pleasure us both. My head falls back and I just submit to pleasure. 

“That’s a good whore,” the woman laughs. Her hands grab my chest tightly. “Be thankful for my magic young one. Without it, this would be painful for you.”

Now I understand why I want this so badly. Magic is flowing through me Causing my nerves to fire uncontrollably. I can’t form any words as the magic moves to my mind and takes full control of me. I moan loudly in a primal desire of lust. My body rocking with hers. The cold of the ice inside of me just adds to the pleasure. 

The woman starts to chant in a language I have never heard. I try to focus on the words but her magic keeps my thoughts from forming. Her hips start bouncing harder and driving the ice into me even deeper. Her hands start to glow and she brings one to her own breast and the other wraps around my neck tightly. I feel the warmth of her fire magic growing. My mind tries to fight for control as the heat increases but I can do nothing but moan like the slut I am becoming. 

The combination of ice inside of me and fire on my throat send me into overdrive. My body shakes with intense pleasure. Her body rocking with mine, meeting every movement. The witch’s breathing increases and her words go louder. The Breton puts more force into my neck cutting off my air supply. My eyes widen as I see her lift up the Nettlebane, glowing with power. 

I can feel her body tensing with a building orgasm. The ice inside me starts pulsating, increasing pleasure in us both. My skin under the flaming hand turned red. I watch as the witch brings the magical blade to her chest and pushes it deep but no blood pours from the wound. I watch her body move back and forth grinding against me. 

As she pulls the dagger from her chest a light comes with it. Swirls of green wrap around the blade dancing with the words being chanted. The Breton witch turns the blade down, places both hands in the hilt and gammons loudly on the edge of orgasm. My body tingling along with hers. My pussy vibrates with each word the woman speaks. 

“Harder! I’m about to cum!” I yell out. My eyes locked on the blade above me. My mind screams that something is wrong but my body only needs pleasure. 

My entire body begins to tense and I am ready to explode in the most intense orgasm of my life but it is cut short as the witch slams the Nettlebane into my chest. My moans of pleasure turns into a scream of pain. The green lights push into my chest sending pain throughout my body. I scream in agony and my body flails and I try to break the ropes. The witch just laughs while continuing to straddle me.

“Yes! I can feel it, the curse has moved into you!” Her body shaking, legs squeezing my body tightly. Her grinding is more intense. “I am free to move on!” She screams and is taken over with an explosive orgasm that shatters the ice inside of us. The ice begins to melt inside of us. 

“It burns! Make it stop!” I scream. 

Suddenly the woman stops moving. Her eyes lock onto mine. They begin to glow a bright red. “Wretched Elf, filthy creature, I bestow onto you the curse of immortality. With it comes pain, pleasure and an uncontrollable lust. You will learn to control it but it will never go away. You cannot die but you will want to.” 

The witch climbs off my shaking body and stands beside me. I can see fluid dripping down her legs. The Breton grabs another dagger and cuts the ropes holding me in place. She motions towards my neck where the imprint of her fire magic remains. “Perfect spot to make my mark on you. A hand to show you are pathetic. Nothing but a fuck toy.” The witch turns to gather up supplies. 

I gasp for air and struggle to regain myself. My hands go right for the hilt of the blade in my chest. I scream as I pull it from my flesh. The wound closing the moment the blade leaves me. I turn my head to the witch and watch as her skin goes pale. She turns and smiles at me. The young woman starts to age before me. Her face twisting and drying out in seconds. 

“Good luck,” the witch says before collapsing to the ground in a pile of bone. 

I slowly sat up and rubbed my chest where the blade penetrated. I couldn’t grasp what just happened. Was the curse true? My mind doesn’t age as it is. At least not in a way that tone matters much. But we were still able to be killed by normal means. I guess being unkillable in Skyrim wasn’t a bad thing. It would help me when I come across an enemy stronger than me.


End file.
